How The Hell Did She Know?
by Lilipad3
Summary: Ever wonder how the angel of death  season 4 finale  would of ended if Ziva rocked up to the hospital? This is the answer mainly TIVA and some JIBBS and McABBY.  If you've never seen the Angel of Death I'm sorry but you won't understand.


**How the hell did she know?**

**A/N: I'm back… ok so I've been sitting on this for some time now and my Christmas story didn't exactly workout (I ran out of time). And I'm all you guys deserve this and I already had It written up so I posted it. Don't worry there are more parts and as promised JIBBS and McABBY but that's later.**

**It's basically an idea that I had while I was thinking about the angel of death (season 4 finale) and I was all tickled pink how Jeanne was all 'it was like you knew how to use that gun, Tony' or something like that. And then this plot bunny was born.**

**There will be 3 parts (including this one) they might not be up for a while coz though I have written them I'm pretty sure they don't make much sense.**

**Oh well enjoy and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing until Christmas day when I hope to unwrap NCIS but knowing my luck it will probably just be a DVD. **

* * *

><p>What am I even doing here? I think as I arrive to see 'my girlfriend', Jeanne, with flowers, roses, red roses to be precise, Ziva doesn't like roses. Why am I here? Another thought came across my mind as I kiss her on the cheek to great her and I hand her the red roses I had hidden behind my back. Her eyes light up at the sight of the roses, and a cheeky smile spreads across her face. She reply's my flower gesture with, 'oh Tony you shouldn't have'.<p>

Those words release the bully inside me attacking my thoughts. Shouldn't of what Jeanne? I ask it. Shouldn't of accepted this assignment? Had sex with you? Told you I love you when I don't? Shouldn't of come here during you work shift, with flowers, just bring up your hopes until I eventually shut them down? Or maybe it was Tony you shouldn't have fallen in love with your partner, Ziva making this assignment extra hard as almost every time I look her in the face I lie. She was the reason I was here, at the hospital, to keep her mind off her – I wasn't doing a very good job at it though.

Whatever the reason was I soon found myself following Jeanne down to the hospital morgue feeling I at least owe it to her to protect her at least from the weird happenings down in the morgue, my Gibbs guts were churning. I pushed her aside to pull out my SIG but having my luck it wasn't there. _Duh__DiNozzo__you__'__re__a__professor__not__a__cop,__why__would__you__have__a__gun?_ I think as I mentally head-slap myself for the stupid action. The next moments blur past me. I wasn't trusting my gut. Not trusting my gut always got me into trouble, but Gibbs was always there to save my skin, or in more recent times Ziva. And there I go thinking about her again, seconds away from death and I'm thinking about Ziva, knowing she would be able to get me out of this mess whether it was her knife, paper clip or her bare hands.

Why did I never tell her the truth?

*Flashback*

'I love you too, see you later bye' I say with difficulty though with nothing appearing in the tone of my voice. I switch off my phone I turn on the spot to find Ziva, sitting at her desk. Her facial expression giving nothing away, as she finishes typing her report. Giving nothing away to the average person I correct seeing a miniscule quiver in her eyes as she looks at me and also the fact that I'm not average.

She was also giving off the vibe of the sudden change of facial expression like maybe when I had my back facing her. She was maybe wearing a look of hurt and disappointment that I was so deep in my relationship with Jeanne, maybe.

I'm not jumping the gun saying I'm the next Gibbs, I just… I just knew I mean she is for one, my partner, we have no secrets between each other or we at least use to. Another I believe she's my soul mate, I'm secretly in love with her subconsciously. And almost everyone has told me we have major un-resolved sexual tension and sometimes it's like I know what she's thinking.

I register this over a course of few seconds. Then took a step towards her desk and lied horribly. 'Look Ziva I'm not going to be able to make it for drinks tonight because-'.

'I know Tony' she cuts me off. 'When are we going to meet her?' she asks with a fake smile reading my mind just like I did with hers.

'I dunno Ziva, now's the best time' I lie knowing that Ziva will meet Jeanne unless the circumstances become exceptionally sticky.

'I just thought if you're getting serious…' Ziva trails off shakily, her voice becoming croaky. Just before I speak, just before I tell her the truth not wanting to see her like this again. Knowing I'll get a huge head slap from the director being Gibbs' probie and all. She cuts me off again. 'Were are you taking her?' she asks in the same croaky voice as before not really wanting to know the answer.

"you don't want to know' I say heading to the elevator not waiting for a reaction, knowing it will only make what I was about a lot harder.

*End flashback*

She really did need to know, where I was 'taking her'. I think as everyone in the room (including the high young woman known as Bernie who at the time was sniffing at her dead brothers intestines) jumps at the opening of the door. Out of everyone in the world it could possibly be, it was her, her with her curly hair, chocolate brown eyes that I got lost in every time I dared to look at them. And her with my gun (what a legend) and of course her gun. She looked slightly off balance. _Drunk?_ I thought still knowing that she could probably kill me in her sleep. Ziva.

'Tony she yelled assessing the situation with her beautiful eyes. 'Catch' again yelling as she chucks my gun, pointing her's at the crazy guy, Nick who was threatening our lives. I catch my gun with ease, still looking at Ziva. 'Tony' she urges gesturing her head towards nick who had, at this point in time stolen Jeanne's scalpel and had it delicately pressed against Jeanne's neck with not quite enough force to break the skin and his gun in the other hand.

Now both Ziva and I have our guns facing him, he speaks up. 'So Tony' he says shakily as if he was vibrating. _Yep__he__'__s__defiantly__doped__up._ 'Which ones your girlfriend?' he continues to ask. 'which one are you going to save?'

I don't answer not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings and also knowing this was my only chance to explain myself not only to Nick and Jeanne but also to myself.'Look' I say. 'we're just a couple of federal agents' much to Jeanne's surprise, she mouths my name. I ignore her and continue, 'we can get a deal here for you and your friend here' implying Bernie who for once her nose out of her brothers carcass. 'Nothing you've done here today, can't be forgiven' I lie for about the billionth time today.

He looks at me while considering the options, avoiding Jeanne's eyes which were boring into mine with anger and pain. I stole glances from Ziva not just to look at her but to see if I could any answers from her eye's. As usual she was on full on MOSSAD alert mode watching for any moves he makes but with a hint of frustration on her face I guess the frustration was because she saw Jeanne.

Was Ziva David jealous?

But more importantly how the hell did she know?

* * *

><p><strong>Confused? I know I am.<strong>

**Review? 1,171 words is a lot for me I think I deserve it (constructive criticism is welcome).**

**If you don't Merry Christmas anyway and I hoped you enjoyed it 3**

**Cheers**

**LP xx**

**p.s. next part up sometime next year, yes I am evil.**


End file.
